The Words
by collicehallmarkbrandywine
Summary: Collice wishes to join Peter Quill and the Ravagers and leave her distant boyfriend, Taneleer Tivan. Needless to say, The Collector will not let his most prized possession go without a fuss. After seeing a bit of Tivan's power, Collice is frightened into staying. Taneleer TivanxOC OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

The tears poured down my face. I could not scold my untamed curls for fear that he might stop me from leaving.

A sigh behind me interrupted my thoughts. "Collice, what do you think you're doing?"

I turned to see Tivan standing in my doorway, observing me through his binocular glasses.

I paid him no attention and returned to packing my things to leave.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer." Tivan continued in a severe tone.

"I'm becoming a ravager. I can no longer be with you, Tivan. Peter needs me."

He sighed and slid the glasses off. "No, you're not. _I_ need you. I need you very much, Collice."

"I never hear you say that you love me or care about me. Nothing. I can't be with someone who is so self-centered."

"Do you know who Peter Quill is? He is an outlaw. He will get you killed. I cannot have this on my conscious." Tivan paused a moment, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Collice. It's the truth."

"You're lying. You don't love me anymore than you love Carina." I finally finished and took my suitcase to the door where Tivan was standing.

"I'm not lying, Collice. Look at me. Am I ever deadly serious as this?"

I shook my head.

The Collector let out a deep sigh. "I thought not. I would never put you in harm's way as Peter Quill will. You may put your things back where they belong."

"I'm not staying. You can't make me." I said defiantly.

"Stop this now."

"I won't stand down." I snapped.

"Please. I don't want to use force against you."

"You can't do anything to me." I shot back.

A heavy sigh escaped his lungs before Tivan's white gloved fingers flew up. I was lifted into the air gently and placed back on my bed, laid down and my suitcase landed on the black carpet next to the bed.

I gasped and stared in shock at Tivan. "How the fuck did you do that?"

His brown eyes connected with my blue. "That is but a taste of my power. I love you, so I don't want to hurt you. You are staying here with me, Collice. That is my decision and that is _final._ There is to be no further talk of leaving me to join Peter Quill and the Ravagers. Am I clear?"

I nodded, frightened.

Tivan sighed. "I don't want you to fear me, Collice. Do not try to escaped and there will be no consequences for such actions."

_So now I'm your prisoner here,_ I thought angrily but in fear of Tivan's power.


	2. Chapter 2

Tivan himself knocked on my door the next day. He was obviously still frustrated with me.

He sighed when I opened the door. "Collice, I request your presence at breakfast."

My eyes darted down to my feet. "I'm not going."

Tivan sighed loudly and pulled a box out of his emerald green velvet vest. "This is for you. I was going to give it to you at breakfast to apologize for my actions yesterday."

He handed me the box and I glanced quickly into his eyes. They were fixed on me so intensely that I had to look away.

"Do you think this makes everything fine again?" I asked incredulously. "I want something real from you. Not a luxurious item spent with your money."

"Don't be impertinent, my dear. I _know _that's not all you want from me." Tivan said softly.

He sighed and gestured to the box. "If you want to be a ravager, it's up to you. I love you, Collice. I care about your happiness."

"So you're just going to let me go?"

An excruciatingly sorrowful sigh from his lungs pierced the silence. "I do not wish to. It is only my wish for you to be happy, my dear."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Tivan took a deep breath. "There is no explanation for my behavior other than I love you, my beauty."

I opened the box to see an amethyst choker worth what I would assume to be millions of units.

"This is too much."

"Is it?" Tivan remarked.

"Yes." I said smoothly. "You know it is. I want more. I need more from you."

He peered into my eyes. "Tell me, Collice. What can I do?"

"You can let me go."

Tivan sighed deeply. "That would be extremely difficult for me. I can't let you go without knowing you'll be ok, Collice."


End file.
